I Should Have Gave You The Gun
by SerenBunny
Summary: I should have given her the gun. I'm Sorry. Booth, please. Apart from Character death, no spoilers! Slight BB if you squint!


**Title:** I should have gave you the gun.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Paring:** B/B.  
**Spolers:** None/AU.  
**Status:** One-Part/Complete

* * *

I should have given her the gun.

Seeley booth sat in the back row of the funeral procession, watching as mourners made their way up to the casket, stood solemnly, cried or even threw themselves on the coffin, such as Angela had done a few moments ago.

Hodgins carefully guided her from the body and placed the chalk drawing and a small picture of the entire gang beside it. He nodded to Zack, who had red-rimmed eyes.

He was next in the long line of mourners and he looked at her smiling face before closing his eyes and giving her a shaky smile. A tear fell from eyes; another followed, and then more. He quickly whispered something and placed a yellow folder underneath the drawing and picture.

Her brother came up next, placing a small silver necklace around her cold frigid neck. His wife and daughter stood beside him and had sad looks on their faces.

Next, there was the ambassador of the places of which she helps France, Britain, Romania, New Orleans and even the founders of the Jeffersonian were in line.

A few hours had passed and the line had dwindled. The casket, he and an open window were all that was in the room. He stood up and walked over to it, and closed it. He was already numb, but she should not be cold.

She should even be there!

His mind rewind-ed back to the previous weeks events. It had been routine. Well for them anyway.

_A body had been found just outside Lake Wisconsin, 'a young male, approximately late teens early twenties, British decent' as she described him._

_They were only there to take some stills, collect some dirt and bone fragments, the rest were being shipped, and then leave. Then he had said 'let's check out Woo's new place' and they went._

Oh god why did she listen?

Why did I say it?

_They went back to their hotel rooms and got freshened up before he drove them to Woo's. They walked side by side in the archway and nodded to the manager, he came with their things not a moment later._

_It was all right, nothing too bad, until someone had recognised him._

_"Oh m god your Booth! That detective guy! I saw you on the news!"_

_"Yes I am, but please, I'm trying to eat here."_

_But she didn't listen; she had turned to talk to her friend._

_"Oh my god Shirley! That's Detective Booth!"_

_"Oh my gawd! Then isn't that the bones doctor, ya know, Brennan?"_

_"Oh my god your right!"_

_"Let's go." he suggested._

_She agreed, they stood up._

_Everyone stopped eating and watched them._

What happened next was so fast at the time, but now it slowed down as he came closer to her icy flesh.

_"You're that bitch that put my brother behind bars!" a female voice called out, her chair scrapping backwards. "He didn't even do it you, you, BITCH!"_

_"I'm sorry but--" she was cut off when the woman produced a gun and aimed it for her._

_She patted herself for a gun and saw his lying on the table. She threw a glance at him and he shook his head._

_Someone would be dead if she got that thing!_

But someone had died someone the world shouldn't have lost.

_She flicked her head between them, talking to them at the same time. "Booth please, I'm sorry--"_

Those were the last worlds she said.

_A shot was heard and she flung herself on top of him, stopping him from getting hurt. The woman had turned the gun on him screaming about her being in the same pain she was._

He hiccupped the tears fell again from his face and onto her cold, so cold, skin.

He thumbed them away and smiled gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and placed his gun and badge into the casket, just below her heart, where the bullet had went through.

He leant forward and kissed her forehead gently before rubbing his thumb over it.

He stayed like that for a long time, long after the lights had gone out, long after the cleaners came and went, long after the sun had set and the moon had rose then set.

A new day dawned but was filled with the same though, going over and over in his head. He suddenly felt someone beside him and turned round with a gasp.

Warm wind hut him like a ton of bricks, her scent floating in the air.

He turned again and let the tears fall freely from his face, he slid down the side of the coffin and brought his knees up to his chest and cried.

After a while he looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Is read only three words. He placed them beside the gun and he badge and slowly turned away, not looking backwards because her knew, he knew, if he did he wouldn't leave.

'I'm Sorry, Bones.'

I should have gave you the gun.

* * *

_SerenBunny_: well? I was going for sad, and I think it might have worked? Only spent about 30 minutes on this, as you can tell. An no, there will not be a sequel, a spin off or anything added. Maybe more description one day but no, not at this moment in time.

Please review!


End file.
